


An Ideal Ending For Us

by aolady



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady
Summary: This is a story of what happened if the Ishgria Expedition Squad managed to finish their job properly and made their way back to the Summoner Hall. Behind the promotions and praises, there was a suggestion for a bright young man to start thinking about his own happiness...





	1. Hesitation Amidst The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the batch's OE lores.

A noise echoed as seven people in the center of the ballroom received their recognition for their previous expedition to the world inhabited by demons and managed to came back safely. Bruised and exhausted they might be, but the result of the expedition quenched the Summoner Hall's curiosity. They came back in glory, and promotion as Summoners of Old have been waiting for them. After the event, people from the seven's respective divisions came to congratulate and cheer them for they were the leader they were so proud of. One of them was specially recommended by the squad leader, Griff, for his great effort on leading the rest of the squad while Griff was away to hold off a certain war demon.

"Now with all of these results we got from Ishgria, we're gonna be busier for sure!!" a red-haired man in flashy attire said, after the squad separated to do their own jobs, except for him and another red-haired man. "Especially you, Krantz, you're gonna be so damn busy you'll forget to have a house!"  
The other red-haired man, Krantz, let out a laugh. "You make the image of a man of career looks so bad, Rhoa." said him.  
"Well, it's always nice to have someone who constantly nagging you about eating and sleeping, you know." Rhoa replied, "Don't be like me, always busy in the lab that you often skip your meals."  
"What do you mean?" Krantz asked.  
Rhoa rolled his eyes upon hearing Krantz' question. He knew how dense Krantz could be, but such stupid question couldn't be overlooked.  
"A _wife_ , Krantz, _a wife_. Don't tell me you don't even know what a 'wife' is?"  
"Wha- of course I know what a wife means-" Krantz replied, "But if you describe a wife as 'someone who constantly nagging you'... then it sounds like Kafka to you, so does that mean-"  
"Not like her, she is... different case." Rhoa cut Krantz's answer. "Let's not change the subject! What I wanna say is, you should start thinking about yourself more. Pursuing career is good, but you're the type who needs someone to cook healthy food for you and back you up-"  
"Ivy always back me up when I am away-"  
"Yeah, but in your house? Do you think a wife's job is the same like vice-commander? Well, in a way, yes. But it's also different."  
"How it's different?"  
Rhoa sighed.  
"I am not someone who can lecture you about this thing, man. Love is something science can't touch. It can't be measured with any formula. It's not like a magic, either. It's... something that grows in your heart, so you must ask yourself for that. Do you have someone in your mind when we are talking about this?"

The day after, Krantz sat on the bench at the yard and sighed.  
_"Do you have someone in mind?"_ That question from Rhoa echoed in his mind. There was an image of a woman crossed his mind, but he just pushed the image back to the deepest corner of his mind.  
"Krantz?"  
A younger red-haired man,with darker skin tone, called Krantz's name. He saw Krantz alone at the yard, with perplexed face. He came closer to Krantz and asked, "What happened, man? You look troubled."  
Krantz looked up to see his friend, Mirfah. Mirfah was the captain for Tenth Division of Summoner Hall's Demon Slayer. He used to be in Ninth Division that Krantz led until Krantz recommended him to take the position of the leader of the newly-established Tenth Division, shortly before their expedition began.  
"Mirfah," Krantz replied, then huffed. "I'm just... thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About what Rhoa said earlier..." then Krantz told Mirfah what Rhoa said to him earlier. When he was done, Mirfah nodded.  
"I agree with Rhoa. While it's good to have bright career, I think it's good to start a family too." said the young man. "But why with the long face?"  
"I..." Krantz hesitated, "I... never think about a marriage before."  
Mirfah didn't reply. He waited for Krantz to complete his answer.  
"I focused myself on completing my missions until now. I never thought about romance before."  
"You really never thought about that?" Mirfah startled.  
"No, not at all. Well... I do think about that, after Rhoa said that to me."  
"Well, yeah, what he said is right. It's about time for you to find a life partner. I hope you'll find the right person soon!" Mirfah nodded. _Although it would be nicer if Rhoa be more honest with his feelings to Kafka,_ he added in his mind.  
"What?" Krantz asked.  
Mirfah shook his head quickly, "No, nevermind," then he patted Krantz's shoulder. "Listen Krantz. I support you, whatever the choice you'll take. If you wanna marry someone, then go on. I'll cheer on you. On both of you if I know the lucky woman!"  
A relieved smile was painted on Krantz's face. "Thanks, Mirfah. But I know this is not a trivial matter. I have to form plans first."  
"Just go for it, Krantz!" Mirfah cheered.

Krantz walked alone to Summoner Hall's building. His mind was full of Rhoa and Mirfah's feedbacks. Well, they might be right, and it wasn't like Krantz never thought about that, either. There was a woman that crossed his mind when Rhoa asked him. She helped him a lot. She was also really kind, warm, and could lift the mood with her smile, despite her serious nature. Working with her actually made him feel comfortable and when he realized... he already in love with her. However... there was a fact that made him hesitated to tell her how he felt. That fact made him felt little, compared to her, and no, it was not about strength or ability.  
"You look dejected for someone who got promoted."  
That was Griff who commented. Krantz looked at his former mentor. "Griff," said him, "Well... there's something bugging my mind today."  
"About your future missions?" asked Griff.  
"No, no." Krantz shook his head. "It's... more personal."  
"Oho," Griff replied, "Yeah... I think it's about time for you to think more about yourself as well. I mean, having bright path on career is good but you need to think about your personal life too."  
"Eh? You know that I've been advised to start a family?" Krantz bemused.  
"Well, honestly, I'm just guessing." Griff answered. "It's always nice to have someone waiting for you at home after a hard mission."  
"More importantly," Rhoa appeared, "you'll need someone to fix that density of yours, man."  
"Whaaat?" Krantz protested. "I'm not dense!"  
"Yeah, sure." Rhoa replied lightly. "You're not dense yet you're almost fell into the path of forever-single-warrior like Griff."  
"Thought you're mocking yourself, Rhoa." Griff replied.  
"Geeee, no way! I'm a man who's passionate with his researches!"  
"And that's why, if both of you can't be more honest to each other, you're gonna be single and guilty forever." Mirfah commented. He just arrived at Summoner's Hall.  
" _Both_? Me with who? I don't have someone in mind." Rhoa avoided.  
"Hmmmmmmmmm, is that so?"  
"I thought we are talking about Krantz's problem here. Griff said raucously.  
"Oh, r-right. Sorry, Krantz." Mirfah replied.  
"It's fine, I just-" Krantz answered, failed to hide his hesitation.  
"Here's an idea, let's go somewhere for drink and talk it out. Just us men. How's that? We have nothing to do right now anyway." Rhoa suggested.

***

The four men were in a bar with the drinks they have ordered.  
"So... we're here to help Krantz 'forming a plan to the totally-not-trivial-matter' he will be going through." Mirfah started.  
"It's gonna be harder than the expedition, eh?" Rhoa commented. "Although, I hate to admit this, he and you are among the favorite of the ladies of the Summoner's Hall. Yes, Krantz and you, Mirfah."  
"Rhoa, Krantz is the one who must choose." Griff reminded Rhoa who was clearly disappointed with the fact that he was not as popular as Krantz or Mirfah.  
"Well, at least Kafka acknowledged you, Rhoa." Mirfah smirked. "Now that the topic of marriage is up, when will you be honest to yourself and at least ask her out?"  
"Yeah, sure, and I indulge myself with her weird researches. Not in a century, Mirfah." Rhoa replied.  
"Eh, but I think you'll make good couple!" Mirfah teased again.  
" _Let's finish Krantz's matter first._ " Griff cut roughly.  
"O-okay..." Rhoa and Mirfah replied, then turned to Krantz.  
"You look hesitated since we came here." Rhoa said. "What happened?"  
"Are you perhaps actually uncomfortable with all this talk about marriage so suddenly?" Mirfah asked.  
"No, it's not." Krantz shook his head. "I think that's right. I have to think about my personal life too. I..."  
Krantz took a sip of his drink then continued,  
"I... have someone in my mind, actually." Krantz said carefully, earning an "oooooh!!!" from Rhoa and Mirfah. "However..."  
"However...?" Mirfah asked.  
"She... belongs to different class compared to me..." Krantz looked down.  
"That's not a valid reason, Krantz." Rhoa replied.  
Well, but you know, I am of a humble background. I... don't want to cause another ruckus between her and her family, not when she is trying to fix her relationship with her family..." Krantz continued, then he looked at Griff, who pointed at his forehead.  
"Ouch!!" Krantz yelped when Griff hit his forehead with only his index finger. "W-w-why?"  
"Because your fear is unnecessary, Krantz." Griff scoffed his answer.  
Rhoa sighed. "Well, except the lucky woman is of an extraordinarily conservative aristocrat family, which means there's none by now." Then he looked at Krantz, "Krantz, dude, all you need is to gather the courage and here we are to help you."  
"Yeah, Krantz." Mirfah nodded.  
"Be a man, dude," Rhoa continued, "Ask her like a man."  
"And leave the rest to her decision." Griff nodded.

A silence fell upon the men. Krantz drank slowly, his eyes glazed.  
"It's fine to take your time, Krantz." Griff assured him. "It's not a trivial matter, so you should think carefully. You only need courage to ask her."  
"Yeah... I still need time to gather my courage..." Krantz admitted. "Thank you very much, Griff... Rhoa... Mirfah..."  
"Just make sure to tell us if she approves you!" Rhoa grinned.  
"Yeah! As I said before, I always support you!" Mirfah chimed. "Anyway, I'm a bit curious..."  
"About?"  
"Who is the lucky woman, Krantz?" asked Mirfah.  
"Oh, I'm also curious." Rhoa smirked. "Do we know her?"  
"Don't worry, Rhoa, even Krantz knows that Kafka only has her eyes on you." Mirfah replied abruptly.  
"Wha-"  
"Does she belong in the Expedition Squad?" Griff asked.  
"Yes, you guys know her." Krantz answered slowly, then his voice weakened, ".............it's Libera."

Another silence fell upon Krantz's confession.

Rhoa finally broke the silence by grabbing Krantz's shoulders.  
"Krantz." said him, "DAMN MAN, JUST ASK HER ALREADY."  
"What!?" Krantz startled.  
"YEAH, I AGREE, KRANTZ!!!" Mirfah grabbed Krantz's arm, "JUST ASK HER!!!"  
"M-Mirfah, you too!?"  
"Trust me, no, _trust us_ , man, the one she's waiting is none other than you!" Rhoa replied.  
"R-really!?" Krantz bemused.  
"Yes!" Mirfah nodded. "Rhoa's right, she's waiting for you to ask her!"  
"B-but-"  
"Just ask her out, Krantz. Libera may not tell us clearly, but, the way she looked at you, we can tell how much she adores you!" Mirfah reassured him.  
Krantz looked at Griff, seeking advice. Griff drank his beer and exhaled.  
"I can tell from the expedition that Libera has feelings for you." said Griff. "I'd say, wait for the next day off to ask her. She, as you say, is doing her best to reconcile with her family. When she's back to Summoner's Hall, you ask her."  
"That way, you have time to gather your courage, Krantz!" Mirfah chimed.  
Krantz looked at Griff, then to Mirfah, then to Rhoa as he cleared his mead. He then put his glass and drew a relieved smile.  
"Yeah..." he regained his confidence. "Yeah, I'll tell her once she comes back to Summoner's Hall."

***

A white snake slithered silently to a woman who sat on another corner of the bar. She was there before the men came, and she heard everything. A naughty smile painted as she heard Krantz's confession and it stayed until the men left the bar. When she was sure the men were far enough, she got up and left the bar, taking the other direction to the Summoner's Hall.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun soon." Kafka chuckled.


	2. Recording A Maiden's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libera is finally back to Summoner's Hall after she reconciled with her family, with a suggestion that she "should also start thinking of her personal life too". Kafka and Iris then called her to record her part of expedition record.

A beautiful woman clad in green dress arrived at Summoner's Hall. After the promotion she received with the rest of expedition squad for making their way back safely, she took day off to go back to reconcile with her family. Her family heard her story during the expedition and they were glad their little girl came back safely, and that the same little girl has grown into a lady. She was overwhelmed when her family acknowledged her hard works and welcomed her back. The woman's cheeks reddened as she recalled the memory when she cried as her mother held her. Strong she might be, but there were moments where she couldn't stop her tears.  
_"Now that you're a full-fledged lady, you should also focus on your personal life too, Libera."_ Libera's mother's words echoed in her mind.  
"My personal life, huh..." Libera sighed. "Well, it's not like I wanna be a lone ranger..."  
An image of a man suddenly flashed in her mind, and Libera blushed almost instantly.  
"N-n-no, w-w-w-wh-why I am thinking about him?" she held her cheeks and denied. "No, Libera. He is your colleague!"  
"Libera?"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Libera startled as a young man called her.  
"Whaaaaat? Why are you astonished?" Mirfah protested. "Are you daydreaming?"  
"M-Mirfah?" Libera stuttered. "N-no, I just- have something in mind."  
"Eh, did the reconciliation goes smoothly?" Mirfah asked, worried.  
"Oh, yes! I have reconciled with my family, and ultimately, they allowed me to continue my work in here!" Libera chimed so joyfully, Mirfah couldn't help smiling in relief upon hearing that.  
"Libera, I'm so happy to hear that!" he congratulated.  
"Thank you, Mirfah!" Libera replied cheerfully when a blue-haired woman came.

"Libera, welcome back. And congratulations for your reconciliation with your family."  
It was Iris' voice. Libera turned to Iris and smiled, "Thank you, Iris!"  
"Anyway, Kafka is waiting for you." the blue-haired woman said.  
"Oh right, am I the only one left for recording the report?" Libera asked as the three walked to Kafka's lab.  
"Yes." Iris replied. "But we know that reconciliation with your family is more important, so we arranged that you are the last person to record the testimony."  
"Thank you." Libera replied as Iris opened the door of Kafka's lab.  
"Hello, Libera." Kafka smiled. "How was the trip to your family's mansion?"  
"It was a success!!!" Libera chimed and repeated the story to Kafka. Kafka smiled and hugged Libera tightly.  
"Congrats, Libera!!" said her, "I'm so happy for you!"  
Libera wiped away a single tear from her right eye and nodded.  
"Too bad the rest of the squad aren't here." Mirfah said. "Yesterday, before Krantz went on a new mission, he was concerned about your reconciliation. He will be happy with this news!"  
Libera's cheeks turned red a little. "It seems that I made all of you worried, I'm sorry."  
"Don't mind, don't mind!" Kafka chimed. "Anyway, let's continue after I hear your testimony, Libera."  
"Oh yeah, the testimony!" Libera replied.

After Libera recorded her testimony about the expedition, with the help of Mirfah, Kafka looked satisfied and nodded.  
"Very well, Libera." said her, then she raised the recording sphere proudly. "With this, I only need the recording sphere from that weirdo to complete the report!"  
"Wait, I thought I am the last person!?" Libera amazed, and turned to Iris.  
"You haven't heard Rhoa's testimony!?" Iris bemused.  
"W-well... I was forced to stuck with that machine-freak until the very end during the expedition. So I pretty much know what he would say." Kafka defended herself. "And why would I heard that weirdo's testimony when I already know what would he say?"  
"You are tasked to hear the testimony from _everyone_ in the squad, Kafka." Iris replied abruptly. "I'll call Rhoa now."  
"WAIT, IRIS, NO, NOT NOW!!!"  
"You want to finish this so we can talk about Libera's reconciliation freely, don't you?" Iris asked coldly. "Then why don't we call Rhoa for his testimony so you can complete this task?" Iris then closed the door so Kafka lost her chance to protest further.  
"I... I think... it's okay to hear his testimony, Kafka." Libera interceded. "I can wait. Our expedition report is really important, you know that."

***

Finally, the report was recorded completely in a sphere. After a short argument between Rhoa and Kafka, Rhoa went back to the lab, but not before he congratulated Libera for her successful reconciliation.  
"You know, Kafka." Mirfah said, "Rhoa and you only need to be honest to each other. That way, you can make really good couple."  
"No. Not in a century, Mirfah." Kafka denied.  
 _Even their reaction is the same._ Mirfah said to himself.  
"Anyway," Iris said, "Krantz looked perplexed these days."  
"Oh," Mirfah answered. "Yes, he is. After we came back from the bar a few days ago, he often looked like he has something in mind."  
"I heard Griff suggested him to think about his personal life too, and starting a family." Iris continued.  
"You know, Rhoa was the first person who suggested that." Mirfah nodded. "Although he was kinda joking, according to what Krantz told me."  
"Oh, Krantz told you?" Iris asked.  
Mirfah nodded. "Yeah, he also admitted that he has someone in his mind when he was asked about someone he loves."  
Libera looked at Mirfah. "That's great! The woman he loves must be so lucky." said her. "Well, it's about time for him, isn't it?" she added when Mirfah looked at her.  
"But he's dense." Kafka sighed. "If I know the woman, I'd say," she glanced at Libera, "'Good luck dealing with his high density.'"  
Mirfah laughed. "Yeah, I'd like to say the same to the lucky woman."  
"I wonder who the lucky woman is..." Libera said. "Do you know her?"  
Mirfah and Kafka looked at each other, then nodded when they looked at Libera.  
"But we don't wanna spoil the fun. Right, Kafka?" Mirfah smirked.  
"Of course, Mirfah." Kafka nodded, then she grinned together with him.

***

It was already night when Mirfah saw Kafka running in the hall.  
"Oh, hello, Mirfah." Kafka huffed. "Can you help me?"  
"Yeah, of course," Mirfah helped Kafka bringing materials for her next research.  
"Anyway, Kafka, I actually wanted to ask earlier..." Mirfah started.  
"Hm?"  
"How did you know about Krantz's lucky woman?"  
Kafka chuckled.  
"Even if he tried to conceal it, Big Sis Kafka knows."  
"I see."  
"Besides, I can see from the expedition. How Krantz cared for her. And how she cared for Krantz." Kafka continued. "Libera... really, she is a lucky woman."  
They arrived at Kafka's lab.  
"You can place the materials here." Kafka said. "Thank you for helping me, Mirfah."  
"You're welcome, Kafka." Mirfah replied.  
Kafka then moved the materials to her lab. However, she didn't unpack them. After she put the last box on the floor, she went out and locked her lab. Kafka then walked to a door in the other floor. The dim light from underneath told her that the owner of that room was still there.

"Come in."  
Libera was dealing with the details of her report. The work of her division seemed a bit unforgiving even when she was off for family matters. She, however, worked on it exquisitely. And deliberately, because since talk about Krantz having someone in his mind annoyed her a bit. She knew she should be happy for him... but... the news left her feeling vulnerable... no, "hurt" maybe describe her current feeling better. And to distract her from that feeling, she needed to focus on her own division's work.  
That time, Kafka walked and sat in front of Libera. She looked at Libera's serious face before she carefully said, "Libera? You okay?"  
"Mhm," Libera answered. "But you know... the works aren't that forgiving after we came back... especially because I had additional day off."  
Kafka didn't reply instantly. She looked at Libera for some time. Libera looked, as she thought, less chilled.

"Libera... do you have someone in your mind right now?"  
Kafka's question caught Libera off-guard, but she managed to pull a calm tone when she answered.  
"I don't know what you mean, Kafka."  
Kafka smiled, "Oh... nevermind, Libera. However... you know, Big Sis Kafka is pretty observant to her colleagues."  
Libera didn't reply.  
"I know you're feeling blue." Kafka continued carefully. "...about the little talk in my lab earlier."  
Libera gasped a little, but she didn't show any other sign beside that.  
"Is the news disappoint you... Libera...?"  
That time, Libera stopped her work. She looked down, couldn't bring herself to look back at Kafka. _Kafka knows too much it's almost unfair,_ was in her mind. Slowly, she nodded. Kafka smiled gently and patted Libera's shoulder.  
"I know you have feelings to one of our squad member." said her. "Is it Krantz?"  
Libera's face and ears turned red instantly. Then, after some time, as slowly as earlier, she looked at Kafka.  
"P-promise me to not telling anyone..." she begged weakly.  
"You can trust Big Sis Kafka for this, Libera." Kafka replied.  
"Yes... I... love Krantz..." Libera finally admitted.  
Kafka exhaled in relief upon hearing Libera's confession.  
"Since before the expedition?" asked Kafka, then she smiled when Libera nodded.  
"Libera, listen. You should tell Krantz how you feel."  
"But it would make him feel awful."  
"Trust me, Libera. He is actually waiting for you. So... go for it."  
Libera didn't answer.  
"When Krantz comes back, go tell him. Be honest. I'm sure it'll turn good."  
"Really? But..."  
"Trust me, Libera."  
Libera looked at Kafka. _Does that mean she is actually the lucky woman? Haha, no way. Krantz doesn't even know how she feels. He's just that dense._  
_"If that's true, then Kafka's right. I'm gonna have hard time dealing with his density..."_  
Kafka's gaze to Libera turned into a teasing gaze. "Well if things worked out and you ended up with Krantz, though... good luck dealing with how dense he can be!"  
"Eeeeeeeep!!!" Libera yelped.  
"Oh, don't tell me you just thought of exactly the same thing?" Kafka teased, then laughed when Libera pouted.  
The talk then continued between the two women. Libera got the chance to tease Kafka back about Rhoa, in which Kafka denied (again), and the two had good time until it was late night. Before they separated, Kafka winked to Libera and said, "Good luck, Libera!" to the blushing Libera.

"It would be nice if Kafka also be more honest to herself and admits that she likes Rhoa too..." Libera mumbled to herself as she went back, then she smiled. "When Krantz is back, I'll tell him what I'm hiding."


End file.
